


North ItalyXReader: Change

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translations:<br/>Bello/Beautiful<br/>Bella/Nice<br/>Ragazza/Girl<br/>Signora/Lady<br/>Bella Signora/Beautiful Lady<br/>Bella Ragazza/Nice Girl</p></blockquote>





	North ItalyXReader: Change

"Why me?! What did I do to deserve this?!" I pant heavily as I round the corner of the track, my leg muscles pulled to the point of ripping as I race down the painted ground. "Stupid Germany! Stupid training! Stupid running!" I yell as I fall to the ground, my body refusing to go any further. "*NAME!" I hear a loud, deep yell behind me, prompting my body to stiffen as I Stare up at the soft blue sky. "Vhy are you resting vhen there iz training to be done?!" Germany yells, coming up beside me and staring down at my broken body. "Please Germany... *Pant* I'm not *Pant* a Machine! Let me *Gulp* rest for 5 minutes!" I ground out my words as I look up at several other Countries running down the track, which consisted of all the Allies, and the Axis.

 

I look up at Germany's hard eyes, hopefully getting through to him. "She's quite slow and weak, Da?" I hear Russia chide as he passes by us. "She's never going to get anywhere in life, Aru." That was China. "Dude, even I'm running faster than her!" America's voice fades out as he runs past us. I grind my teeth, my body heating up as I glare holes into their backs as they pass. Germany growls, his fists clenching. "Get up and start running!" He yells, pointing to the track.

 

*Pant Pant* "Veh....~" I hear a familiar sound behind me. The tiny Italian followed by the equally small Japanese man, run up to me and Germany, their bodies riddled with sweat. "I'm gonna go on ahead, and see if I can get ahead of Russia!" Germany says, before turning and taking off. "Veh~ Bella, are you ok?" Italy asks, offering his hand, I blush and reach up my hand, wrapping my fingers around his. "I'm Fine..." I say, gulping in air as I stare at Germany's quickly disappearing form. "Here *Name*-San, You Rook exhausted." Japan says, offering me a soft, white towel. 

 

"Thanks Japan." I say as I wipe my forehead and the back of my neck before looking up at Italy. "Dude! Get to Stepping! We're totally beating you!" America Teases again as he passes by again. "You really should start running you guys; even Germany is having trouble keeping up to us." England says as he catches up to America. "It makes me pleasure smile to see you all in such pain, KolKolKol!~" Russia Giggles as he Passes by me, the soft ends of his scarf catching my nose as he does. "Aggghh! You guys are such jerks!" I yell as I turn towards Italy and Japan. "Huh?" I squeak as I See Japan and Italy. 

 

Japan has a hard facial expression, and Italy looks extremely angry. "They are making fun of my Bella Signora." Italy says, his voice dropping an octave or five, his eyes are open and dark, and he has stopped saying "Veh~" I gulp and stare at him. "Italy?" I ask as he walks in front of me and stoops over. I stare, raising a brow. "Get on my back; we're going to show them whose boss." Italy says he turns to look at me over his shoulder, his lips pulled into a sharp smirk. I smile and nod my head, grabbing hold of Italy's shoulders and wrapping my legs around his waist. "Rets go!" Japan says as Germany comes up behind him. Germany's sharp blue eyes take in the sight of me perched on Italy's back, his gaze travels to Italy's face. His smirk is still in place and he's not shaking from fear or blabbing endlessly about Pasta. Germany grins as well, nodding his head at me. I grin and hold onto Italy tighter as he takes off. 

 

Everything is a blur' my eyes can't process anything at this speed! Italy is flying! Up ahead I can see China and Canada, I Let go of Italys shoulders and Hold my hands out, catching the back of China's and Canada's shirts. They gasp, almost coming to a complete stop as we pass them. "Ha Ha!" I laugh as we pass France and England; their faces are ones of utter disbelief as we pass by them. Finally, we come up to Russia and America. "WHO'S THE HERO NOW?!" I yell as I smack the back of Russia and America's heads. Italy Passes over the Finish *CoughFinlandCough* line, and a happy yell escapes me.

 

Behind us Japan and Germany run up to us, yelling happily as I get off Italy's back. "Zhat vhas great Italy!" Germany says, clapping his hands. "Yes, that was quite amazing Itary-san!" Japan says gently clapping his hands. Behind me, I can hear the Allies, pant and gasping, also lightly clapping their hands. "Fine! You guys won fair and Square!" America says, leaning over and resting his hands on his knees. "Yes! Ha ha!" I giggle as I'm suddenly grabbed from behind. "If you ever talk to my Ragazza like that again, I'll introduce you all to my Mafia friends!" Italy says as he holds me protectively. "Italy?!" I yell as I blush darkly. "I don't want my Bella Signora hurt, physically or mentally! Veh!~" He says, his "Vehs~" returning as he turns me to face him, his hands winding in my *HC/HL* hair, and his soft lips meeting mine. All around us I can hear hoots and cheers. I pull away from Italy, my lips pulling into a smile as I hug Italy. "Thanks for protecting me, I love you Feli!~" I say. "I love you too Bella!~" Italy responds <3

 

Extended Ending  
"Yo I totally got them together!" America says, his arms coming up to cross behind his head, his face contorted into a smug expression. "No way, Aru!" It was I who gave the final Push!" China argues. "There is no use in fighting, as we all know it was me who got them together, Da?" Russia smiles, as he stares at the other Allies. They all start arguing as Canada and England stay off to the side, deep sighs coming from them both. "You bloody twits! It was a joint effort!" England says, rubbing his temples as he looks at the childish Nations in front of him. America scratches his head. "I guess so..." He says as the Nations settle down. "But if it weren't for Italy suddenly going all Kid Flash, I would have won that race!" America laughs loudly. The Nations sigh as England slaps America on the back of the head.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Bello/Beautiful  
> Bella/Nice  
> Ragazza/Girl  
> Signora/Lady  
> Bella Signora/Beautiful Lady  
> Bella Ragazza/Nice Girl


End file.
